


A Silver Tongue for Golden Years

by acrxphxbia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Bod Jesse McCree, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay(tm), M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Oral sex at the end, Other Overwatch members are mentioned, Smug Hanzo, but like it's two lines and only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrxphxbia/pseuds/acrxphxbia
Summary: Hanzo is good at many things but subtlety is not one of them.





	A Silver Tongue for Golden Years

Hanzo wouldn’t call himself a people person. Constantly distrusting other was what kept him alive both during his years in Hanamura and on the run. He was content with living a life of solitude, passing the time by bounty hunting and hiding away in musty motels. 

Then, he found his brother again. Well, it was actually the other way around, but either way Hanzo couldn’t believe it. Even after the terrible things he did, his baby brother was not only alive, but offering him a second chance. In less than a month, he found himself standing in front of the entrance to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Overwatch had found itself a sniper. 

It wasn’t long before Hanzo fell into a routine on the base. He joined Hana and his brother for gaming sessions that lasted well into the night. He slowly became good friends with Mei and Satya as they would gossip over tea. He attended mediation sessions with Zenyatta.

The team noticed Hanzo’s humor mostly consisted of making bad math jokes as he picked his enemies off one by one on the battlefield. There was even the time where he, in all seriousness, asked people if they didn’t trust him at first because of his goatee.

It wasn’t strange to hear Hanzo’s raucous laughter echo throughout the base, especially if he was drunk. Worst of all, the team realized, Hanzo Shimada was a smug bastard. It didn’t matter if he killed yet another a Talon agent or a simple training bot, Hanzo made it his mission to make sure everyone knew. 

His smugness went beyond combat. In his youth Hanzo Shimada did not take many lovers, but one of the complaints his few lovers shared was that he was not at all discreet about relationships. 

And Jesse McCree was the one to experience this firsthand. 

Their relationship didn’t necessarily start out on the right foot, but a stern lecture from Genji changed their tune. They found themselves spending many a sleepless night training while arguing over coffee versus tea, whiskey versus sake, a gun versus a bow. One night, a combination of a particularly bad nightmare, some shots of liquid courage and one desperate kiss sent their relationship soaring from drinking buddies to full on partners.

Nothing could prepare the cowboy for this wild ride of a relationship. 

\---

_Bang!_

The cowboy barely ducked in time to avoid another stray bullet. Another one nicked the brim of his hat if the smell of burnt leather was anything to go by. 

With a horde of Talon agents behind them, Jesse and Hanzo were running for their lives, navigating through the crumbling Ilios ruins. Lena already had the airship ready to go, and from a distance, Jesse could see the open door and a worried Lúcio and Reinhardt waiting for them. Both waved frantically and shouted for their teammates to just run and run faster. 

As they approached the clearing in front of the Orca, Jesse slid to a stop and turned to face the oncoming horde. “Han, just go,” Jesse pleaded. He reached for Peacekeeper and motioned for Hanzo to leave with his other hand. “Go! I’ll hold them off.”

Before he could take another step, Hanzo turn and shook his head with a fury in his eyes, ignoring the pleas of his teammates inside the ship. 

“Oh no you don’t, McCree,” protested Hanzo. He could hear the rest of the team take out their weapons but before Hanzo could even reach into his quiver, Jesse had already drew Peacekeeper. 

“It’s high noon.”

The agents fell. They didn’t have the time to react before a bullet ripped through their skulls. Hanzo had only seen Jesse use Deadeye once before and it was still harrowing to watch his partner almost stop time to line up six perfect shots. 

Jesse’s knees buckle as the relief flooded his system, and he placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He was definitely getting too old for these close calls. Behind him, he heard Hanzo give out a haughty laugh. 

“How pathetic,” he said. “You are unworthy of Jesse’s bullets, let alone his Deadeye.”

Jesse scoffed before a bubble of laughter escaped his lips. “Jesus, Han,” he wheezed. “Is now really the time?”

Hanzo only shrugged, a sly smile on his lips. 

The moment was interrupted by a groaning Lucio. “Oh my God, you two! Just get in the damn ship already.”

\---

Winston had briefed them on their undercover mission months in advance; their covers and backstories were airtight. Hanzo and Jesse had already gone through most of the guests at the gala, asking questions about possible Talon activity under the guise of a Vishkar development. As the night was winding down, Jesse took to finding any other kind of information he could from his favorite part of the entire party: the bar. 'Loose lips sink ships,' Jesse thought as he sipped at his whiskey. He scanned the area before he noticed someone at the end of the bar, and he was overcome with a strange sense of deja vu. 

A woman with bright purple hair, shaved into an undercut, was staring at him. With a slow movement of her eyes, she looked over Jesse like a predator eyeing up potential prey. Her gaze finally met his and a coy smile blossomed across her lips. She rose from her seat and sauntered over to Jesse, and the click of her heels resounded across the bar. Before Jesse knew it, she had placed a well manicured hand on his shoulder, giving Jesse a full view of the long nails that matched her deep violet dress. 

Finally, she said something. 

“Hola, guapo,” she greeted as she scooted ever so closer to Jesse. Her hand slid down his arm to grip his bicep. “Here by yourself?”

The leather of his deep red overcoat seemed to tighten as he felt his cheeks flush at this woman’s advances. His mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking of all the possible ways he could let her down easy without blowing his cover. However, before he could answer, he felt someone else come up behind him.

“Actually,” said a familiar voice, slapping away the stranger’s hand, “he’s spoken for.” Jesse felt an arm snake around his waist as Hanzo appeared next to him, firmly planting himself between Jesse and his competition. “It would be greatly appreciated if you would keep your hands to yourself next time, madam.”

Jesse couldn’t even get a word out before he was being led out of the room, Hanzo’s grip tight as a vice. The shock that crossed the woman’s face barely registered in his mind, let alone the fact that Hanzo had possibly blown their covers with such a public display. 

“Hanzo?” Jesse called out.

“Do not worry, Jesse,” Hanzo said as he kept their brisk pace. “I already got all the information that Winston requested.”

“Well, bravo for you, Han, but did you have to go and insult that lady?” Jesse asked, ripping his arm away from Hanzo. “She didn’t mean no harm. It’s not like I was gonna go and flirt back.” 

Hanzo stopped. He let out a shaky sigh as he fidgeted with a loose thread on his sleeve. ”I was going to just grab you and have us leave quietly.” he began in a quiet tone. “But, seeing that woman approach you, touch you and purr like some James Bond seductress...” Hanzo took in a deep, fortifying breath before he continued. “You could say that I became a little jealous.” 

Jesse blushed for the second time that night. “Oh, Hanzo,” he sighed, and reached out, gently grabbing Hanzo’s shoulder and turning him so they were face to face. His hand slid from his shoulders to cup Hanzo’s cheek.

Hanzo smiled softly as he leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and took in the smoothness of Jesse’s glove and the signature scent of the leather. “I’m sorry, Jesse. I almost put us in a dangerous situation because of my recklessness.”

“Oh, hush,” replied Jesse. He leaned in to give Hanzo a chaste kiss on the forehead. “I’m actually flattered you’d risk a covert mission over me.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he couldn’t help himself from smiling. “Shall we be on our way, then?” he asked, gesturing to the dark alley that hid Symmetra’s teleporter. 

With a flourish, Jesse pulled back his hand and held it out for Hanzo to take. “My good sir, may I have the honor of escorting you?” 

“How could I deny a request from such a handsome cowboy?” Hanzo replied as he took Jesse’s arm.

\---

Hanzo peered up from his book for the fifth time that night. He shook his head again as he watched Jesse turn from side to side, inspecting his aging body in the bathroom mirror, even going so far as to try and suck in the belly pudge he had acquired. He knew that Jesse was sometimes self-conscious about his appearance, commenting about his body hair, his stomach, his scars. He could only sigh before returning to his book. 

Under the dim, flickering light of their tiny bathroom, Jesse scratched at his chest hair, frowning. Their last mission had been particularly rough. Some pieces of shrapnel had grazed his side, adding to his scar count. More and more often Jesse found himself disappointed with what he saw in the dirty mirror. He grunted dismissively before turning on the faucet to splash some water on his face. He took one last look in the mirror to fix some loose strands of hair before he joined Hanzo in bed. 

“You’re not ugly,” said Hanzo in a deadpan voice without looking up from his book as Jesse detached his prosthetic. 

Jesse sputtered and blushed as he realized that he’d been caught red-handed. “I--What are yo--I didn’t even say nothin’!” he protested, waving his mechanical arm around dramatically like it was the American flag. 

Hanzo closed his book with a loud thump. “Jesse McCree, you are the most handsome man I’ve ever had the honor to meet,” Hanzo proclaimed. The gaze that met Jesse’s was as serious as it was loving. He reached out and gave the cowboy a playful smack on the head with his book. “And I will be damned if I let you go one day without telling you that.”

Jesse tried and failed to dodge the attack. Before he could retaliate with his prosthetic, he stopped to think about Hanzo’s words. Finally, he set down his arm and blushed, realizing there was no point in arguing. The bed creaked as he kneeled on the bed and moved to kiss Hanzo on the cheek.

“Aw shucks, sweetheart. That’s mighty fine by me,” he said. 

Hanzo kissed him back. “I’m glad,” he said as he put the book down and turned off the bedside lamp. “Goodnight, Jesse.”

“Night, Han,” Jesse replied. He climbed into bed and scooched over to cuddle up close to Hanzo, eventually drifting off into the best night’s sleep he’d had in years. 

\---

“Jesse, please. If you keep doing that, I might have to indulge us with another round,” Hanzo said as he laid down on the now dirty sheets, reveling in the way Jesse peppered kisses across his body. Jesse’s lips gently pecked at his most sensitive places which only served to make Hanzo squirm more. 

“That sounds like a mighty fine idea, pumpkin,” Jesse purred as he trailed more kisses around the marks he had left on Hanzo’s right shoulder and pectoral. “Can’t believe I get this talented, caring, _gorgeous_ man like you all to myself.” He punctuated each compliment with more kisses.

Hanzo turned to lay on his side, facing Jesse. “I thought boasting about one’s lover was my job,” he teased, bringing a hand to Jesse’s chin to drag him in for a kiss.

“You know that you always brag on me, honey,” Jesse replied., He ran his fingers gently through Hanzo’s hair and the soft fuzz that was growing from his undercut. 

“What is so wrong about someone wanting to show off their husband?” Hanzo retorted. “These fools don’t know how lucky they are to have someone like you on the team.”

“Han, you know that you’re important to this team too, right?” 

Silence.

“Hanzo,” Jesse admonished. 

Hanzo held out a finger as to silence the cowboy. “Jesse, you know there were many people here who were hesitant about my membership.”

“Han--”

“And you know I believe praise should only be given to those who are deserving of it.”

“Hanners--”

“And you, Jesse Joel McCree-Shimada, are definitely most deserving of praise,” Hanzo continued, his speech teetering close to a spiral of self-deprecation.

Jesse twisted and pinned his husband to the bed, brows furrowed and teeth clenched in a frown. “Hanzo Shimada-McCree, if you don’t hush and let me love on you, then so help me God I am not going to give you this dick for a month,” Jesse threatened. 

"You... you wouldn't do that to me, would you my sweet Jesse?" Hanzo's voice lilted slightly, the way he always did when he wanted to get his way.

More silence.

Self worth was always a point of contention for them, even after the good he had accomplished and his reconciliation with Genji. Hanzo’s eyes trailed from his husband’s face to the wedding ring hanging low from a necklace, the gold glittering in the moonlight. 

“I am not sure how I came to marry a man like you, Jesse,” Hanzo finally said, almost whispering. Slowly, he moved his hand up Jesse’s chest, only to stop and lovingly entwine his fingers with the necklace that held the wedding band. 

“After I betrayed Genji, I accepted that I would never find someone to love.” Hanzo paused, taking a deep breath. “Yet here you are,” he continued, his voice choked up with emotions. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. “Here to be mine to hold, and kiss, and laugh with, and make love to. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Jesse kissed the tears that fell down Hanzo’s face. He rubbed Hanzo’s back, holding him close. He waited for the hiccups and shaking to calm down before he spoke.

“There will be none of that now,” said Jesse. He pulled away to wipe away more tears. He smiled sweetly as he began to kissed Hanzo’s, savoring his soft lips. He kissed him again and traveled his way down, down, down. Hanzo gasped and gripped at the sheets in surprise. “Now, seeing as your mind is giving you these delusions...” Jesse teased, pausing to kiss the tip of Hanzo’s half-hard cock, “...it appears that I haven’t done my job well enough.” Jesse winked and took all of Hanzo into his mouth. 

The archer threw his head back and moaned into the open air as Jesse made use of his sharp tongue. _Truly_ , Hanzo thought, _I love him_ , and there was nothing in the world that could convince him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago as a Secret Santa but I was never confident enough to post it. I'm gonna go watch OWL now.


End file.
